Aether Prime
Aether Prime is an alternate Fantendoverse where magic is extremely commonplace, meaning that things that could be considered supernatural in other universes are pretty much the norm in this one already. Doomulus Grime was the victor of the battle for Zeon, and this universe's version of Unten - a beorn named Ooo-Tun - has been seemingly dead and buried for centuries... Unlike other Alternate Fantendoverses, which are almost exclusively worked on by one user, Aether Prime is a collaborative project worked on by multiple users, including Ambrisynth, Exotoro, IncarnateParanoia, PabloDePablo, and Pyrostar. Key Differences Aether Prime's defining characteristic is a society heavily driven by magic. Most if not all forms of technology are partially derived from magic, and a magic-based power source called Aether is used in the place of electricity. Sorcerers and other practitioners of the magical arts can be found quite easily. Naturally, gods and demigods are much more plentiful in this world. This heavier emphasis on magic is best exemplified through the prevalence of Galvan Artifacts, which can often be found buried underneath the ground. It's easy to find treasure hunters, equipped with Galvan Artifact-detecting "Sparkling Units" on their backs, that make their living by unearthing and selling Galvan Artifacts. Like in the Quaznic Fantendoverse, Fuse Bracelets - magical bracelets that can combine two bodies together temporarily - also exist in Aether Prime. With the prevalence of supernatural phenomena in society, the Misfits (now an English organization) have taken a much greater role. They run a training facility and academy called the Misfits University. The Bermuda Triangle is also filled with significantly less mystery in Aether Prime, and is instead an area of untamed waters controlled by Makara and his naval force, the Bermuda Pirates. In the place of the Top 10 are the Virtues - seven mysterious beings with incredible powers. Their true nature is currently unknown, but it is clear that they are directly opposed to Ooo-Tun. Currently, only a few of the Virtues are known, but all of them thus far are based off of close allies of the New Fantendoverse's Unten. Key Events Please note that all times listed correspond to Aether Prime only, and not any other alternate Fantendoverses mentioned. Prior History To Be Added! Untitled Prologue Story To Be Added! Characters Character Concept Storage A section for storing random character concepts that don't have a page yet. ---- * An AU version of Bril Vaene. She is a treasure hunter who searches for Galvan Artifacts buried underground, and is the one who initially unearted Ooo-Tun's tomb and reawakened him. She is equipped with a pair of Galvan Shoes that ensures that her feet always land safe and sound in the intended spot; she can never accidentally sprain her ankle or stub her toes, and she can hit anything with a kick regardless of how fast it's moving or how small the target is. She is equipped with a Sparkling Unit named Synth. * An AU version of Netnu. He serves as the Virtue of Temperance, and seems to have a particular vendetta against Ooo-Tun. * An AU version of Fera Bolstar. She is a sentai-inspired officer of the law, fighting crime with flair and passion. She's also part-harpy. * An AU version of Makara. He is a robot possessed by the soul of a legendary pirate, and one of the creations of an artificial intelligence located in the Bermuda Triangle. He leads a band of pirates. Trivia * The creation of Aether Prime stemmed from a desire by IncarnateParanoia to create a more collaborative Alternate Fantendoverse. ** Unlike previous collaborative AUs, which seemed to be vying to overthrow the New Fantendoverse as the main one, Aether Prime is intended to be more of a recreation project. * The idea of Aether Prime as a version of modern-day society with a more magical twist was initially proposed by Pyrostar. It was described as being "between the New Fantendoverse and the Quaznic Fantendoverse" and was partially inspired by the setting of Guilty Gear. * Aether Prime's name was originally suggested by Exotoro. Category:Universes Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fantendo Multiverse Category:Alternate Fantendoverses Category:Collabs Category:Aether Prime